In order to package articles in folded packages, it is necessary to erect the package from a flat transporting condition in order to be able to move the article to be packaged into the inside of the package. The packages are thereby usually lying side-by-side on a path of movement such that the article can be moved into the package from the end thereof. To close the package, it is subsequently necessary to fold one or several flaps in order to thereafter facilitate a gluing of these flaps together.
According to the system, the folding of the flap must occur while the package is being transported along the path of movement.
It is known from the state of the art to fold the respective flap by means of a guide or a wedge-shaped rail. Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,046. This reference shows a device for folding and gluing a folded package. A flat, punched-out blank is thereby guided along a path of movement. The side or flap of the blank to be folded is lifted by means of a key and is thereafter completely bent by a closing element. This technique for closing of folded packages has the disadvantage that a frictional force occurs at all times between the package and the corresponding closing element, which frictional force is parallel to the direction of movement of the package. This frictional force effects a slowing down of the respective flap area of the package, which in turn has the result that the package as a whole is being deformed. A parallelepipedon shape of the package results after the closing, which is undesired since not only the aesthetic appearance suffers but the package can also not be sufficiently further processed. This disadvantage cannot be avoided with the known devices, since the package is unstable in the not closed condition and will be deformed already as a result of small frictional forces.